runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (21 January 2014)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Hotfixes / System updates: * Prevented an obscure disconnection case when adding teleportation charges to a Slayer helm. * Ensured that the proper clean-up checks are run when leaving the Combat Academy. * Fixed a frequent client crashing issue for players using a certain Intel chipset. * Prevented players from randomly disconnecting who have loaded up the poll interface on a non-English world previously. * Ensured that the Snapshot ability deals appropriate damage in PvP situations. Graphical: * A new clan logo for the 2013 Clan Cup winner has been added. * The Aegis tapestry inside a Clan Citadel now appears correctly when built. * Several issues with character creation colours have been fixed. * The quick prayer interface has been fixed for players using the OpenGL toolkit. * The minimap no longer appears black after a player has logged into game, out to the lobby, then back into game. * The barrier of the pier near Catherby is no longer missing one of its posts. * A black section of wall in Varrock has been retextured to look like bricks. * The compost bin in Catherby is no longer missing the bottom section. * Fences on Miscellania now use the same texture throughout. * Some floating trees in the Wilderness have been fixed. * The light source in the Cooking guild's bank is now reattached to the wall. * Brian's Battleaxe Bazaar has replaced it's display stock with the new model of steel battleaxe. * The gate to Golrie's storeroom during The Eyes of Glouphrie no longer changes colour when opened. * Dropped items no longer float on the docks of the Fishing Guild. * The base of the crystal in the Temple of Light no longer flickers. * Some buildings in Varrock have been tweaked to make 'Remove Roof' work correctly. * Fixed an issue with bloom on the water in an area in Nomad's Requiem. * The burn mark north-east of the Edgeville smelter no longer has grass clipping through it. * The dwarf multicannon next to Dondakan has been updated to use the new model. * The symbols and their interfaces in the Goblin Mine Maze have been updated. * Players can no longer see through the underside of the broken bridge near the observatory. * The bank booths in the Fishing Guild are now consistent in colour. * The trapdoor deep within the Lava Maze no longer appears to have been filled with rock. * Players' feet will no longer sink into the upper floor of the western wall of Varrock. * Some glitched shadows near the stepping stone section at the Werewolf Agility Course have been fixed. * Some flicking issues on a crate during Love Story have been fixed. * A black triangle has been removed from some water inside the Salt in the Wound cave. * Some lighting issues in the area north of Falador have been fixed. * The animation used for the Sonic Wave ability has been fixed. * A floating block in the chemist's house in Rimmington has been removed. * Veldaban no longer falls through his chair when he takes a drink during Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf. * The rope texture on net hunter traps has been updated. * Trees grown in the farming patch in Lumbridge no longer stretch when fully grown. * Some floating windows in Lumbridge have been fixed. * Some bright green textures used on buildings in Burthorpe have been fixed. * Travelling to and from Dragontooth Island is now much smoother, visually. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: * Bonus XP from costumes now stacks with other bonus XP when training prayer on a player-owned house altar. * Chronicle fragment spawns have been altered to prevent more chronicles than intended being gathered. * Arctic pine logs now show XP on the Make X interface. * Clicking on a key door after killing all monsters in a Dungeoneering room no longer triggers the message that the door will not be unlocked until all guardians have been slain. * Players can no longer take followers into Tears of Guthix. * Some blocking to an area outside of Castle Wars that was acting as if it was part of the minigame has been removed. * A typo on the interface that appears before starting the Helping Hand random event inside a Player-Owned Port has been fixed. * The spelling of "cherrywood" has been made consistent across Player-Owned Ports. * The Chef and Biologist have been trained in the art of spice gathering and will now retrieve more when exploring the Wushanko Isles for trade goods. * Corrected the spelling of the ship name "Chinchompa". * The Captain's Log once again defaults to the Ship Status page when opened. * The Minigames Tracker has been added to include list skills recently added for starting Player-Owned Ports. Quests, Challenges and Achievements: * Wendy and her cat have been added back to the caravan near Draynor. * An issue where players were unable to progress past the point where Ozan asks to follow/stalk Khnum in Stolen Hearts has been fixed. * A Void Dance and Void Stares Back now list the correct quest points. * The requirements for While Guthix Sleeps now correctly reflect the completion state of the additional quests needed for the full reward. * A spelling error on Birthright of the Dwarves quest guide has been corrected. * The water tank in Elemental Workshop 2 now works as intended. * The Orbful achievement no longer lists a Defence requirement. Other: * The Disruption Shield spell now works as intended. * The Clan Cup winners' plaque has been updated with the 2013 winners. * Players attempting to set the minimum combat level for an instanced boss fight to higher than their own combat level will now be prompted if they want to change it. * A bug where some players could not be invited to a co-op slayer task has been fixed. * The scroll wheel will no longer scroll chat up and down if click-through-chat is toggled on. * Updated familiar damage values to add a bit more randomness to the damage they deal. * The Steel of Legends and Iron within special moves now cost 18 points, down from 25. * Familiar special moves now function correctly when used from an action bar slot. * The Escape key now cancels ability targeting mode. * A confirmation screen has been added to the Hati paws and Sköll boots when selecting which type of bonus xp to gain. * It is no longer possible to spawn two of the same Legiones at the same time. * Signs of respite now consistently add the correct amount of minutes to the gravestone timer. * Issues with the camera experienced when climbing the shortcut in the north-east corner of the Gnome Stronghold have been resolved. * Fragment and Ascension bolts have been removed from the Ranged skill guide. * Broodoo victims are now aggressive and will retaliate when attacked. * A couple of tiles that were forcing the player to walk north in Al-Kharid have been fixed. * Some camera issues occurring when entering the Grotworm Cave have been fixed. * Several force walk tiles near Maggie's caravan north of Draynor have been removed. * Blocking has been added to the turrets around Lumbridge Castle wall. * Blocking has been added to a tree in the Karamja Jungle. * Blocking has been removed from the landscape near the Poison Waste. * Blocking has been added to the rocks around the waterfall in the Ape Atoll agility course. * It is no longer possible to walk through a wall positioned on a cliff's edge in Asgarnia. * 'Dragonstone ammies' are now fully titled as dragonstone amulets. * Some trees in Morytania have been given chop options. * Capitalisation in the tetsu platelegs examine info has been tweaked. * Blocking has been added to an area along the edge of the Lumbridge crater. * The examine option on a pillar that marks the TzHaar City plaza's bank area has been fixed. * The information for throwing knives in the Smithing skill guide has been updated for consistency. * It is no longer possible to walk inside the furnace in Edgeville. * Text no longer gets cut off in the dialogue box when using the teleport option on the Guthixian high druid. * Using an energy rift in Dungeoneering no longer disables hotkeys. * Spells no longer disappear from the spellbook in Dungeoneering, when opening the interface for Dungeoneering keys. * The description of the super Guthix rest potion displayed inside the Make X interface has been simplified. * The Rock Skin prayer no longer gives the effects of Steel Skin at level 15 prayer. * The ability book now highlights spells that are charged to runic staves. Ninja Fixes: * Abyssal demons will no longer teleport as often. * Players can now right-click 'Offer' their bones at a player-owned altar. * Cooking gauntlets will now add to the complete sous chef's outfit boost if you own the sous chef's mitts. * Ensured that the Cooking gauntlet boost is applied to the sous chef's mitts if the player currently owns the gauntlets. * When equipped, the goldsmith gauntlets will now benefit from the blacksmith's outfit XP bonus if you have unlocked the blacksmith's gloves previously. * The previous week's Queen Black Dragon camera change has been reverted, as it didn't act as desired on all screen resolutions. * The door leading to the Port Phasmatys furnace has been removed for convenience. * Wizard Finix in the Runespan now has a convenient 'Buy runes' option. * A warning message has been added when deleting friends.